Entrevistando Drácula
by RenDeVille
Summary: Uma entrevistadora, um vampiro de séculos de idade, fãs enlouquecidos e perguntas mais loucas ainda. As perguntas são pertencentes à autores do Nyah! Fanfiction


Era noite, a mulher caminhava calmamente pela estrada de terra. A lua cheia iluminava aquelas densas árvores que cercavam a estrada em que caminhava. No fundo, havia um castelo, oh sim, um magnífico castelo. Era bem antigo, já que parte de uma pequena muralha que o cercava estava caída.

A cada passo que dava menos calma ficava. Ouvia uivos de longe, que pareciam bem estar perto. Não havia marcas de carros naquela estrada então possivelmente há muito não havia seres vivos por ali.

Por vários minutos caminhou e então finalmente estava parada na frente do majestoso castelo. Tão velho quanto à pessoa que ali habitava. Um toque na porta e logo foi aberta, por sabe-se lá quem. Um hall com um pouco de poeira e móveis incrivelmente antigos.

- Bem-vinda ao meu humilde lar. - a voz ecoou pelo grande Hall, deixando-a atordoada.

Não passou-se nem milésimos de segundos e uma figura exuberante apareceu em sua frente. Era alto e por sua avantajada idade não tinha cabelos brancos. Um corpo um tanto entre forte e magro e olhos pretos. O nariz era no lugar e os lábios finos. E ele sorria.

- Boa noite, conde Drácula.

- Oh, por favor, chame-me só de Drácula, podemos ficar bastante íntimos depois de nossa entrevista hoje, não é? - ele sussurrou, passando uma braço pela cintura da moça e conduzindo-a a um novo cômodo.

Era uma sala de estar, por assim dizer, o autor nunca foi bom em descrever locais. Havia um grande sofá, limpo. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. A mulher com os joelhos juntos e um gravador entre eles. Ela sorria minimamente e ele inteiramente.

- Podemos começar? - perguntou.

- Sim, claro.

- Vou começar pelas perguntas de fãs. O senhor sabe como é, né? Sempre loucas pelo ídolos etc... Enfim, Anne Witter pergunta: Senhor Drácula, por que o senhor morde o pescoço das suas vitimas? Não poderia ser a barriga, por exemplo, afinal é mais macia.

O riso dele ecoou pelo cômodo, causando à entrevistadora um subido arrepio em suas costas. Como gelo.

- Ah, minha cara Anne, eu mordo os pescoços por culpa de ser um lugar tão suculento e sexy. As damas adoram mordidas no pescoço, e essa é a marca do meu sex appeal.

- Haha, entendo... Anne Witter tem mais uma pergunta, se importa em responde-la...?

- Não, por favor, continue, essa Anne tem um convite para vir me visitar a qualquer momento. - sorriu.

- Então aqui vai: Draculinha, amorzinho, como você é na cama?

- Sou o amante perfeito, te convido novamente a me visitar e lhe mostrarei meus dotes sexuais, meu bem.

Ela pigarreou. Tentando manter a compostura.

- Como você se sente ao não poder andar no sol?

- Mas é claro que posso! Só não gosto muito, passo meu protetor solar fato 1 milhão e saio todo de preto, com um guarda-chuva, é claro.

- Hm, então Anne tem mais uma pergunta sobre esse assunto. Vejamos aqui: Drácula, agora é serio, será que a próxima não podemos ir para um lugar mais fresco, e, mas claro, como por exemplo na praia durante as 11 da manha?

- Depende, qual praia, meu bem? Eu particularmente não gosto das praias do Rio de Janeiro, passei um verão lá e fui roubado duas vezes! Acredita? Querida Anne, nós podemos ir a qualquer praia que você desejar, só peço uma leve mordida em seu pescoço em troca.

- Namida pergunta: você paga mais caro que as pessoas normais no dentista?

- Por incrível que pareça não, meu dentista gosta de meus caninos e por isso ele sempre me faz um desconto de camarada que ele é.

- Entendo... Higurashi Kaoru pergunta: se vale a pena ter vida eterna pra ficar sozinho e escondido a eternidade toda?

- Mas é claro que vale! Eu posso arranjar quantas companheiras eu quiser, e ainda há bordeis por aqui. Não é uma vida tão solitária assim.

- Boneca (o autor, claro) pergunta: O que o senhor acha de questões polêmicas como o aborto e o homossexualismo, ou talvez até o racismo?

- Hm, pergunta curiosa essa... Não posso negar que minha raça sofre há centenas de décadas o racismo. Não é nossa culpa ter sede de sangue, não! Acho que se há uma forma de racismo que uma pessoa é contra, então todas as formas de racismo devem seguir o critério. Se você, meu querido, é contra o racismo de raças, então deverá ser, automaticamente, contra o de gays, lésbicas e bissexuais. Contra o aborto, eu mantenho-me impassível, ao pé da letra, meu bem.

- Teh Hayashi pergunta se poderia morar com o senhor, e se em caso negativo, poderia apenas dar um tour pelo castelo.

- Ah, menina? Hm, nunca foi o meu tipo preferido, meninas são jovens, jovens estão sempre em crescimento, crescimento me lembra que eu não posso mais crescer e isso me deixa triste... Mas eu posso aceita-la aqui. Seria uma experiência agradável para nós dois, eu posso garantir.

- Jose Queiroz Almeida pergunta: O senhor é sempre gato assim ou é tudo maquiagem? Porque tipo gatão como você em Hollywood.

- Garanto que sou totalmente natural. Vê meus cabelos longos e negros? Sem tintura! Meus olhos pretos como ébano? Naturais. E minha pele alva? Garanto que é porque sou contra o sol, ele queima minha querida e delicada pele, literalmente.

- Boneca: O senhor não gostaria de fazer um bronzeamento artificial?

- Não, meu caro, sou contra.

- Tipo de música?

- Gosto de clássica, me faz lembrar os velhos tempos. Os meus amigos que queimaram na fogueira, os que foram decapitados, os que foram estacados, enfim, todos meus amigos assassinados. Mas ultimamente tenho ouvido muito uma tal Britney Spears. Entendo como ela se sente, dois filhos, alcólatra... Tsc, uma menina tão bonita, tão jovem e tão perdida na vida. Tirando a vida pessoal dela, gosto das músicas. Pop é a nova MPB, certo? Também gosto de ouviu o tal emo-core, ou sei lá, é divertido ver como esses humanos cantam sobre coisas obviamente banais! Onde já se viu, mulher, cantar sobre xadrez? Colares e sapatos? Não entendo essa nova juventude.

- Obrigada por responder às perguntas, eu e seus fãs agradecemos de coração.

- Ah, não há de quê. É sempre bom ter companhia, entende? Agora temo que tenho um apelo a fazer, minha cara dama... Estou com uma comunidade no Orkut, contra o racismo à vampiros. Por favor, meus queridos e amados fãs, entrem e ajudem-me a acabar com essa agonia que a minha raça sofre há tanto tempo. Quem entrar ganha uma mordida no conde aqui de graça, viu?


End file.
